outofcontrolfandomcom-20200215-history
Control
Control is an element capable of disrupting chemical bonds at an alarmingly fast rate, and is used by Agent Slade, Cap'n Neon, and Cirosan several times during the course of the WNN Show (mostly off camera). While it may seem to be a magical or mystical substance, Control is actually heavily grounded in reality. It is most commonly found in liquid form and is typically volatile, but very rarely high concentrations of Control can crystallize and harden into a very brittle solid. The GabeN Incident Control was most famously used by the hosts to defeat Gaben at the beginning of the pilot episode, by using it to break apart the fatty acids that kept Gaben chained to this plane of existence. In this case, however, Control worked a little too well and broke apart the chemical bonds so thoroughly that it caused a nuclear reaction. The Control residue left on the hosts during the explosion is thought to be responsible for their survival of the ensuing fallout, but this cannot be confirmed. It is unknown how exactly the Cap’n acquired a full vial of Control before the events of the show, but when pressed he admits to waking up in the slums of Singapore one morning after a heavy night of drinking “with all my money gone and this vial crammed where the sun don’t shine”. He stored it in his cabin for over a decade without realizing its importance. Cirosan later brought him a vial of Control during the events of "The Gabe Escape", but it is unclear whether or not this was the Cap'n's vial or something Cirosan had aquired himself. Occurence and Production Subterranean tunnels run underneath most of the Democratic Republic of Mokubania, and high concentrations of solid Control can be mined there. The solid form of Control is the chief export of Mokubania, and the element’s applications in the Mokubanian military is most of the reason why Mokubania has not been annexed by China despite Mokubania being a part of mainland Asia. Prolonged exposure to Control can cause adverse affects on the human brain, however, and mental instability and silly voices are rampant among the citizens of Mokubania. Significant Events Before becoming a cabin boy aboard the Pirate Ship of Love, Cirosan was a Control miner in Mokubania for a period of two years. He harvested over eight tons of Control during the course of his career, and contracted Control Poisoning from over-exposure to the element. The Control Poisoning is thought to be the reason for his early-onset dementia and multiple personality disorder. The existence of Control is officially denied by IUPAC, and it has not been given a spot on the periodic table of elements “because its name isn’t catchy enough”. A hearing was held in early 2009 to reevaluate Control’s status as a non-element, but it was denied again because a man in the gallery sent by the Agency for security purposes kept shouting things about chemical nomenclature until all of the officials left. Category:Lore Category:Page